Duel for the Lady vs the Lady?
by XBrain130
Summary: My 10th story, written in honor of the Woman's Day. When a boy challenges Yuma to a Duel for Kotori's heart, things go crazy. And she decides to join the action. High School Skyshipping fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Happy Woman's Day, ladies of FanFiction! I'm here with a new multichapter fic to show you! I noticed there aren't many stories involving Kotori dueling, excluding Vile's, so, this will be her revenge!**

**Kotori: Oh yeah! Make way for the star of the story!**

**Me: Calm down, you'll still Duel alongside Yuma.**

**Kotori: =_=**

**Yuma: *sweatdrops***

* * *

The bell rang at the Heartland High School, snapping Yuma out of his thoughts. The just-ended lesson was Math, so he really couldn't stay focused, thought he really tried to, especially since Kotori was put in another class than him, much to his dismay.

Kotori. She was the one who he was thinking about. He loved her, and her pretty face, and her lovely hair, which she was letting to grow, making her look so beautiful. And despite it being a cliché (maybe?), the distance only made their relationship more romantic. Even if they passed every day's lunch hour together alone in their private corner of the roof.

Once again he went to check the date on his D-Pad, and once again it gave him the same day: 8th March. A special day. Yuma smiled, and slipped his hand inside his bag. The touch of something soft gave him a bit of security. Putting his bag on his shoulder, he started heading to the meeting point.

**. . .**

«Please Yoshio! Choose me!» said a girl, looking to a boy with wide eyes. «No, choose me!» said another. «Nooo! He'll hang out with me!» yelled another. The bunch of girls started scruffling, making the boy sweatdrop. He had short light-brown hair, almost dark-blonde, bluish-green eyes, and fair skin. He was quite tall. «Please my ladies! Don't fight!» he said with a slightly deep and warm voice. «It isn't an activity appropriate for beauties like you!» The girls instantly got into fangirling mode. «He's sooooo chivalrous!» they all squealed. The teen made a charming smile, causing the girls to go in raptures.

Yoshio Nanpa was the classic seducer almost always found in High School-based shōjo animes/mangas, incredibly beautiful and sexy, and full of slightly-brainless girls ready to do anything for him, and always following him everywhere in the school. The funny thing is, he just moved from another school, and a week was enough to be chosen as one of the most handsome boys of the entire Heartland High School. A thing that not pleased most of the other males. But among the (very few) girls that didn't even tried to flirt with him, curiously there was our Kotori. Who just happened to walk near the group.

The time seemed to stop as Yoshio's eyes spotted her, just beyond the crowd of other girls. Right then he was staring at her like an idiot. Kotori fixed her ribbon with her hand in slow motion under the boy intense gaze, her body surrounded by sparks of light. As she left Yoshio's field of view, the time returned to normal, barely noticing the other girls asking worried why he was staring at nothing. Quickly, Yoshio started following Kotori, leaving the other girls shocked.

**. . .**

On the roof, Kotori sat down besides Yuma, greeting him. «Hi Yuma!» Yuma turned to her, smiling. «Hi Kotori.» he whispered, kissing her cheek. Kotori giggled. «How are you doing today, Yuma?» she asked. Yuma looked at the sky and sighed. «As usual...» He then pulled out something from his bag, and handed it to Kotori. It was a Freesia. «Happy Woman's Day.» he said. Kotori took the flower with a surprised look on her face. «I'm sorry for forgetting about Valentine's Day.» he whispered. Kotori smiled and hugged him. «Awww, you're so sweet! Thank you.» Yuma chuckled. «Don't worry, I already forgiven you. I can't stay angry with you.» she said. «You didn't seem to think that, that day.» he said, making her giggle.

Kotori pulled back, and Yuma looked at her with puppy eyes. «Now can I have a little kiss?» he asked. Kotori smirked. «Okay, big puppy.» She just leaned slightly to peck him on the lips, but suddenly he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her tightly in his lap; she gasped slightly, but then she closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. The two kissed deeply for a minute, then Yuma pulled out to breathe. «I love the way your uniform adheres to your sexy body.» he whispered. «Shut up and kiss me seriously.» she replied, forcing him to put his mouth on hers again.

The two teens moaned very softly as their hands wandered on each other's bodies, and suddenly he pushed her and pinned her on the ground, mercilessly making out with her. Her hand went to open the upper buttons of his shirt, exposing his toned chest. He even had a bit of fuzz, making him so sexy in her mind. Yuma broke the kiss again. «I'd like to do the same on you, but we would be suspended...» he joked. Kotori giggled, before looking at him heatedly. «I thought I said you to kiss me.» she whispered, before grabbing his head and pushing it against hers. He almost choked. Today she was really heated.

At that very moment, Yoshio peered from the door of the stairs. And what he saw horrified him. Next thing we knew, Yuma was threw against the fence, where he hit his head hard, causing stars to appear around his head. Kotori looked at him shocked and speechless, and then stared at the boy next to her. «You degenerate! How do you dare to harass this maiden?!» he yelled angrily. Yuma shook his head and stared at him weirdly. «Eh?!»

«Don't play dumb! You tried to corrupt her innocence with your wild desires!» he continued. Kotori poked the boy's shoulder. «Uhm, excuse me...» Before she could finish, Yoshio turned to her and placed his hand on her cheek. «Don't worry, dear maiden, I know now you're scared, but now I'll punish the responsible.» Yuma glared at him. «Hey! I don't know what the hell do you want, but don't touch my girlfriend!» he yelled. Yoshio made a weird face. «You can't be serious! Her, such a cute and innocent girl, girlfriend of a pervert like you?!» Kotori sweatdropped. «Well, it's not that I'm that inno...» Yoshio cutted in her, again. «I challenge you! Duel me! If you win, and I said IF, I'll forgive you for such shameful actions, but if I win, you'll have to forget her!»

«WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SPUTTERING?! AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!» yelled angrily Yuma. «I'm her savior, you sick.» Just in that moment a bunch of girls barged in from the door of the stairs, crying out like a flock of weeping fangirls, having enough of eavesdropping. «YOSHIOOOO! YOSHIO WANTS TO DUEL FOR MIZUKI!» cried one. «Whyyyy HEEER?!» moaned another. «According to some tittle-tattles she's one of 10 hottest girls of the first year!»

«Not to mention she's the best student of her class!»

«No wonder he chose her! She's both pretty and smart!»

«I'm among WHAT?!» shrieked Kotori.

«IT'S SO UNFAIR! THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRLS ALWAYS GET THE MOST HANDSOME BOYS!»

«Wait a minute, wasn't Kotori engaged with Yuma?!»

«YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT!» yelled the just-mentioned boy.

«So her name is Mizuki Kotori. It sound nicely!» commented Yoshio.

«So this means Yoshio and Yuma will duel for Kotori's heart!»

«That's sooooo romantic!»

«Whoa, whoa, WHAT THE HELL?! I didn't ever approved this!» yelled Kotori.

«All right everyone! The duel will take place after the lessons' end, at the school square!» said loudly Yoshio, pointing at the square visible from the roof, «And the winner will have Kotori!» Yuma and Kotori's jaws fell on the ground in shock, while the fangirls started squealing. «Yoshio will duel!»

«I heard he beaten three boys at once at his former school!»

«Amazing! Yuma doesn't stand a chance!»

«HEY! I SAVED THIS WORLD AND ANOTHER TWO WHEN I WAS 13! I DEFEATED TWO ALIEN GODS!» shouted Yuma. Unfortunately, Yoshio didn't hear him. He seemed to be fantasizing.

«That's right! Yuma, after all, is the one who saved the Earth from merging with that other world 3 years ago!» said a girl.

«This will be a unmissable duel!»

«Uhm, Yoshio?» said a girl, tapping on the boy's shoulder. In reply, the boy grinned and looked at the crowd with a dramatic face. «I'll eagerly wait the moment I'll save you by that heartless pervert, my darling Kotori!» As the girls stated gushing, Yoshio left the roof, leaving Yuma and Kotori looking at each other with a shocked expression.

**. . .**

The crowd gathered at the school square opened two passages, allowing Yoshio and Yuma to face each other. «Listen, I don't know what's your problem, but you'll regret challenging me!» shouted Yuma. «And you'll regret harassing Kotori!» replied Yoshio. «How can I harass her if she's my girlfriend?!»

«STOP!» yelled then someone. Everyone turned to see Kotori, standing with angry look, glaring at the two. «Jeez, Yuma, I can't believe you're actually doing this!» Yuma sweatdropped. «You know me, I can't refuse to duel! And anyway, I want to defeat this guy for ruining our moment!»

«I understand, but I'm not letting a couple of guys decide about my love questions!» she said, pulling out something from her bag. It was a Deck of Duel Monsters cards, much to everyone's shock. «I'll Duel together with Yuma!»

«EEEEHHHHHH?!» cried all other girls. Until now, no girl ever took part to a Duel to decide her lover at the Heartland High School. Yoshio's jaw was touching the ground. «You... what!? Don't say me that Yuma corrupted your mind with his perversions!» Kotori glared at him. «No one corrupted my mind! I love Yuma, so I'm not letting you take me away from him!» Yoshio grimaced. «You don't know what are you saying! And anyway, Dueling is not an activity for a woman!» Kotori looked at him angrily. «EXCUSE ME?! What about Kujaku Mai, semi-finalist of Duelist Kingdom and Top 8 at Battle City? Or Tenjoin Asuka, one of the best Duelist who ever attended the South Duel Academy? And should I mention Izayoi Aki, one of the 6 signers who saved the world several occasions, and also won various Racing Duel tournaments?»

Yuma chuckled as Kotori continued barking at Yoshio, scaring him. «I would really want to know what my dear friend Merag would say about this. But anyway, let's see how much you can handle THIS girl and her boyfriend!» declared Kotori, winking at Yuma. Twitching, Yoshio pulled out his D-Pad from his bag. «As you wish, darling!»

All Duelists threw their D-Pads in air, making them spin, then they attached them to the wrist strap. «DUEL DISK, SET!» The three then placed their respective lens on their eyes, after which they glowed. «D-GAZER, SET!» Several flashes were seen from the crowd as everyone put their D-Gazer. Then, walls of green numbers covered the field, as various data screens appeared in the area.

«AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED.» said the computer voice.

The Duelists drew the top 5 cards of their Decks, shouting the same cry. «DUEL!»

Player Kotori  
LP 4000

Player Yuma  
LP 4000

Player Yoshio  
LP 4000

«I always wanted to Duel alongside Yuma!» whispered Kotori excited. «Since today is the Woman's Day, ladies first!» said Yoshio. «Hey! I wanted to say that!» cried Yuma.

«Thank you, gentlemen!» said Kotori, winking again. «Watashi no turn, draw!» Kotori examined her hand, and smiled seeing a good combo ahead.

* * *

**Me: Cliffhanger! Will Kotori be good at Dueling? Or will she suck?**

**Kotori: HEY!**

**Me: Stay tuned for the answer!**

**Yuma: Please, make her win, otherwise she will lash at me!**

**Me: I would be a funny sight :) Anyway, I want to ask to you viewers: which Deck do to think will Yoshio use? Tip: it's an existing Deck that was used once in the anime, then was expanded in the card game.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uhm, yes, sorry for the week of delay, but I temporarily lost the inspiration... and I'm also sooo lazyyy... **

* * *

TURN 1 - MAIN PHASE 1

Player Kotori  
LP 4000  
Hand 6

Player Yuma  
LP 4000  
Hand 5

Player Yoshio  
LP 4000  
Hand 5

Kotori grinned determinately. «Let's go! First, I discard _Hecatrice_!» As Kotori plugged one of the cards in her hand into the Graveyard slot, a weird golden object appeared on the field. It had a shape vaguely similar to a sheathed dagger, with feathery-like wings and a scarfed man-looking handle. The object then turned into bright yellow energy and was sucked into a purple Graveyard portal. Then, Kotori held a card that just slid out of her Deck. «By doing so, I can add to my hand this card! Eizōku Mahou, _Kami no Kyojō_ (_Castle of the God_) - _Valhalla_, hatsudō!»

Behind Kotori, some Ancient Greek-styled pillars emerged from the ground, from which extended red curtains. A red carpet then unfolded from Kotori's field, slipped under her feet, and going ahead until it reached a throne near the viewers. Then, another red curtain unfolded itself behind them. «Valhalla no kōka o hatsudō! Once per turn, if I don't have monsters on the field, I can Special Summon 1 Angel-Type monster from my hand!» Yoshio groaned. «Oh, great. An Angel-spamming Deck.» Kotori placed another card on her Duel Disk. «Kōshin (_Light God_) -_ Tethys_, Tokushu Shoukan!»

A female monster emerged from a portal of light. She had white long feathery wings detached from the body, thigh-lenght silver hair, empty blue eyes, a small tiara with an attachment pointing upward, white golden-rimmed armor on arms and shoulders and torso, and a long skirt that opened like a flower at the feet. Twirling, she smiled warmly and let out a sigh. Much to the male audience's enthusiasm.

Koshin Tethys  
ATK 2400  
LV ✩✩✩✩✩

«Then, _**Magical Fairy Summoner**_, Tsūjō Shōkan (Normal Summon)!» Another portal of light opened, revealing a teenage-like fairy. She looked like a older version of Little Fairy, but slightly younger than Fairy Cheer Girl. Her long brushy hair were acid-green colored; and she wore a skin-tight orange suit that showed a bit of cleavage, outlining small but developing breasts; a yellow short skirt, similar to the Heartland Academy uniform's one; and red ballet shoes. Her eyes were sparkling yellow, and four translucent wings with pink streaks came out of her shoulders. She twirled on herself as well, smirking playfully and giggling. She kinda contrasted with _Tethys_' calm and innocent look. Some boys whistled, after which some "OW"s were heard, probably males slapped by their girlfriends.

Magical Fairy Summoner  
ATK 1500  
LV ✩✩✩✩

«When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon an Angel-Type monster with another name! Come, _Dunamis Valkyria_!» The process repeated again: the monster had white mechanic wings with four blue gems, shoulder-lenght purple hair, deep blue eyes, white gauntlets with a blue gem on the lapel, a red armor that covered only the cleavage, belly and pubic area, but not the lower part of the breasts, a white fringed skirt, and white boots. Some boy started nosebleeding.

Kotori thrust her arm in air. «Level yon no _**Magical Fairy Summoner**_ to _Dunamis Valkyria_ de overlay!» Both monsters turned into yellow energy, ans shot up in the sky, spiralling. On the ground, a red portal opened. «Ni-tai no monster de overlay network o kōchiki! Xyz Shōkan!» The two yellow streams entered inside the portal, which then flashed brightly. A "Hai!" chant was heard. «Araware nasai (please appear), _Fairy Cheer Girl_!» The light faded down, revealing Kotori's Xyz Monster. It (she) had long blue hair, blue butterfly wings, a blue and green tutu, and two yellow pom-poms. The monster held them, crying "Go! Go!".

Fairy Cheer Girl  
ATK 1900  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2

Some girls squealed. «Wow, Kotori has some really cute monsters!»

«And she even managed to Summon an Xyz Monster and a Level 5 monster in the same turn!»

«I can't believe she never Duels! She's good!»

«Awh, thank you all!» said Kotori placing her hand on her chest. «Okay, now stop flattering her, otherwise she'll be gone to her head!» joked Yuma, earning a glare from his girlfriend. **[AN: I have no idea on how you say that. Sorry if it is grammatically incorrect.]**

Yoshio snapped his fingers, getting everyone's attention. «Actually, it's true, Kotori's monsters are very beautiful! So beautiful that they don't deserve the definition of monster, and neither to get their hands, and their nice dresses, dirty on the battlefield.» he said, making Yuma and Kotori sweatdrop, while the other girls squealed. «Just look at her Xyz Monster: she's a cheerleader, she shouldn't take the risk of being brutally attacked by a merciless opponent.» Yuma shivered a bit. «Ow, ow... he doesn't know where he's getting...» he whispered, glancing to a annoyed-looking Kotori.

«Hey!» she indeed snapped. «There's no need to be so detailed. I know, I used to be Yuma's cheer-girl when we were younger, but now, I can perfectly Duel on my own!» she declared, helding her fist. «_Fairy Cheer Girl_ no kōka o... hatsudō!» The cheerleader started dancing and shaking her pom-poms. «*Ahem* Once per turn, I can use an Overlay Unit to draw 1 card from my Deck!» Fairy Cheer Girl spread her arms, and when one of the Overlay Units trailed in front of her, she slammed her hands together, crushing the light ball.

Fairy Cheer Girl  
ATK 1900  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2→1

«Cheer Draw!» shouted Kotori as she drew the top card of her Deck with a graceful twirl. Looking a the card, her smile widened. «Perfect! _Tethys_ no kōka o hatsudō!» The angelic woman held her hands in front of her chest, creating a ball of light. «If I draw an Angel-Type monster, I can reveal it to draw another card!» Yoshio's eyes widened. «What?!»

The light ball dimmed down, revealing the silhouette of a creature: it looked like a young woman, with white lavender-colored skin, white curly hair, blue body markings, blue eyes, a blue and green indian-like dress, and two likewise colored feathery wings. Several golden jewels adorned her body, including a tiara. She also hold a staff, ending with a giant lavender shere, in her right hand. Yoshio's eyes shrunk slightly. «_Shinpi no Daikōsha_ (_Agent of Mystery_) - _Earth_...» he murmured. The top card of Kotori's Deck glowed, and she drew again.

_Tethys_' ball of light glowed again, before revealing a new image. This looked like a male: it had a muscular white chest, blue pants, brown boots, a red face, fully yellow eyes, a green hair-like helmet, two red horns, a red silk belt with a yellow gem, green forearm armor pieces, and two green feathery wings. It hold a double-bladed javelin in its right hand. «This time the drawn card is _Tenkū no __Shisha _(_Emissary of Sky_) - Zeradias!» announced happily Kotori, placing it in her hand. For the fourth time of the turn, Kotori drew another card.

This time however, the ball of light dissipated, much to _Tethys_' surprise. Kotori grimaced. «No Angel-Type monster this time...» she said lowly, «...but that doesn't mean that I'm unlucky! Sobi Mahō, **_Miserareru_** (_**Enchanted**_) _**Fairy Armory**_, hatsudō!» The Magic Card appear behind Kotori's monster, flashing. Then glowing armor pieces placed themselves on _Fairy Cheer Girl_, along a helmet, a magic shield, and a fioretto. The shield had a emblem at the center, a small winged shield with a halo. The fairy twirled the slim weapon, letting out an "Hi-yah!". «This card can only be equipped to an Angel-Type monster whose original ATK is lower than 2000, making its ATK exactly 2500!»

Fairy Cheer Girl  
ATK 1900→2500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

Kotori then plugged another card in the Graveyard. «Now I discard _Zeradias_!» The earlier monster materialized on the field, before turning into yellow energy and diving into another Graveyard portal. «Now, I can add _The Sanctuary of the Sky_ to my hand! Which I immediately activate!» As soon as she took the card from her Deck, she slapped it on the Duel Disk. The background then changed, becoming a bright blue sky. The ground turned into a marble floor, more Greek pillar emerged from the ground. The spectators looked around in awe. Right now, the area looked like a Greek sanctuary. «While this card is on the field, damage of battles involving Angel-Type monsters is not inflicted to who controls them!» Yoshio twitched. «Watashi wa card ichi-mai set! Turn end!» The back of a card emerged alongside the Equipment Magic, which then flashed. «**_Miserareru_** _**Fairy Armory **_no kōka o hatsudō! Each time I end my turn, I must exclude from the game an Angel-Type monster from Graveyard.» _Hecatrice_ emerged from a purple portal, only to be sucked inside a green one.

Yuma held his fist. «Okay, ore no turn! Draw!» yelled Yuma as he drew his first card. He smirked. «_Toy Knight_, Tokushu Shōkan!» A toy warrior emerged from the ground. It looked a lot like to a LEGO guy, with blocky yellow limbs, blue and red body, a helmet-shaped head, and a sword. «If I control no monsters, I can Special Summon it from my hand!»

Toy Knight  
ATK 200  
LV ✩✩✩✩

«Then, **Tasuke Knight**, Tsūjō Shōkan!» His red-armored warrior appeared on the field, holding his palms in front of himself.

Tasuke Knight  
ATK 1700  
LV ✩✩✩✩

«Level yon no _**Toy Knight**_ to _Tasuke Knight_ de overlay!» The monsters turned into orange and yellow energy, and shot up in the sky, then entered into a red portal. «Xyz Shōkan!» A massive white, black and gold armored monster revealed from the light, unleashing its giant sword. A red cape flowed from his shoulders. «Ideyo (show yourself), _Zubaba General_!»

Zubaba General  
ATK 2000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2

«Wait a minute...» murmured Yoshio, staring at Yuma. «Monsters with repetitive names... pink and blue spiked hair... you sound familiar...» Yuma made a weird face. «Familiar?! I'm Tsukumo Yuma! It's obvious you heard of me!» he yelled, sounding offended. Yoshio practically fell on ground, with his legs in air. He then got up, shrieking «Tsukumo Yuma?! You're that one who saved the world years ago?!» «Didn't you recognized me?!» gaped Yuma.

Kotori placed her hand on her forehead. «Oh, guys...» she sighed. Yoshio was staring blankly. «I'm... dueling Tsukumo Yuma...» he muttered. His mouth then formed a grin. «This means that this will be a very interesting Duel!» he said. «Yeah, because it will be a Duel that will be won by me!» chirped Yuma. Kotori growled. «I mean, that will be won by US!» Yuma corrected himself. «_Zubaba General_ no kōka o hatsudō!» One of the orange Overlay Units smashed against the monster's huge sword. «Once per turn, I can use an Overlay Unit to equip _General_ with a Warrior-Type monster from my hand!» An fully armored monster leapt on the field. The torso was covered by a yellow cloth, united with black gloves and boots, and covered by various metal pieces, some of which bearing a red flame. A orange feather was on the helmet, and a bow and arrows were in the monster's hands. «I choose _Achacha Archer_!» The monster turned into red energy, and was absorbed my the Xyz Monster.

Zubaba General  
ATK 2000→3200  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2→1

«3200 ATK! What do you think of them, eh? This knight will protect my Kotori and grant me the victory!» declared Yuma. «I CAN PROTECT MYSELF, THANK YOU!» yelled Kotori. Yuma facepalmed. «Damn, why I keep saying these idiot things?! Anyway, card ni-mai set! Turn end!» Two face-down cards materialized behind the Zubaba monster. Yoshio examined the situation. He was facing 3 monsters, with 2400, 2500 and 3200 ATK each, and 3 set cards. «A good start, both of you.» he said, then he pointed to Kotori, «But now, I'll show you how to properly use Equipment Magics...», and then looked at Yuma, «...and Warrior monsters! Watashi no turn!» He extracted one card from his Deck. «Draw!»

The card flipped, showing a light-yellow colored card. «_Seikishi_ (_Holy Knight_) - _Artorius_ o Shōkan!» A monster emerged from a flash of light: a brownish-red-haired human, clad with a medieval-like armor.

Seikishi Artorius  
ATK 1800  
LV ✩✩✩✩

«A Normal Monster...» muttered Yuma and Kotori. «Then, since I control a LIGHT-Attribute Normal Monster, _Seikishi_ - _Gawain_ o Shubi Hyōji (Defense Position) de Tokushu Shōkan!» Another medieval warrior emerged, this time with a golden armor, long blonde hair, a blue cape, and a long sword in its right hand.

Seikishi Gawain  
DEF 500  
LV ✩✩✩✩

«2 Level 4 Warrior-Type monsters...» said Yuma. Yoshio pointed at the sky. «Watashi wa Level yon no Artorius to Gawain de, overlay!» Both monsters turned into yellow energy, and shot up in the sky. Meanwhile, a red portal opened on the ground in front of the boy. «Ni-tai no "Seikishi" monster de, overlay network o kōchiki!» Both light streams were sucked into the portal, which then flashed brightly. «Xyz Shōkan!»

A bulky monster emerged on the field. It greatly resembled _Artorius_, but his armor glowed with blue light, a red cape flapped on his back, and a massive sword was standing in his hands. «Arawarero, _Seikishiō_ (_Holy Knight King_) - _Artorius_!»

Seikishio Artorius  
ATK 2000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2

Some girls started squealing again. «Wow, Yoshio monsters are really some awesome knights!» «They reflect his chivalrous manners!» Kotori however, looked far more serious. «So you use the Holy Knights, that archetype of cards based on the british legend of the Knights of the Round Table.» she stated, emphasizing her good grades in History and Literature. Yuma pokerfaced. «The table what? What lunch has to do with knights?» Kotori sighed. «Nevermind...» Yoshio shook his head. «Such ignorance... Dear Kotori, you really deserve much better.» he candidly commented. «HEY!» Yuma was obviously not pleased.

Yoshio held a card. «Let's continue. Magic Card, _Xyz Treasure_ o hastudō!» The 3 Xyz Monsters on the field glowed as Yoshio drew 3 cards. He them smirked at seeing them. «Sōbi Mahō san-tai de o hastudō!» Yuma gasped. «He's activating 3 Equipment Magics at once!?» 3 green cards materialized on the field. «_Seiken_ (_Holy Sword_) - _Caliburn_, _Gallatin_ and _Tenmei_ (_Heaven's Decree_)!» Variously colored energy poured on _Artorius_. «Each of those cards can only be equipped to a Warrior-Type monster. But first things first: now _Caliburn_ gifts my monster with 500 ATK, and _Gallatin_ does the same, but by 1000!»

Seikishio Artorius  
ATK 2000→3500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2

«300 ATK higher than _General_...» muttered Yuma. «I'm not done! _Artorius_ no kōka o hatsudō!» The monster slashed one of the yellow Overlay Units, and three different swords formed around him, floating.

Seikishio Artorius  
ATK 3500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2→1

«Once per turn, by using an Overlay Unit, I can destroy Magic and Trap Cards on the field up to the number of "Holy Swords" I control!» explained Yoshio. «What?!» yelled both Yuma and Kotori. «I select _**Fairy Armory**_ and Yuma's 2 set cards!» he declared. «No...!» gulped Kotori in fear. Yuma glaced at her, then thrust his arm forward. «Trap o hatsudō! _Forgetfulness_!» One of his face-downs flipped. «When an opponent's Attack Position monster activated an effect, this card negates the effect, and then that monster turns into Defense Position!» Chains wrapped _Artorius_, making his groan and kneel.

Seikishio Artorius  
DEF 2000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

«Phew. Thanks Yuma!» said Kotori, blowing him a kiss. Then, apparently for no reason, Yoshio laughed, surprising everyone. «I must thank you as well, Yuma! Magic Card, **_Sōsenshi no Ichigeki_** (_**Strike of the Equipped Warrior**_) o hatsudō!» The card appeared on the field, then _Artorius_' chains turned into ash, letting him standing up. «This card puts into Attack Position a Warrior-Type monster equipped with an Equipment Magic Card, and inflicts to you two damage equal to half of the difference between its ATK and DEF!»

Seikishio Artorius  
ATK 3500  
DEF 2000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

«So, say hi to 750 points of damage!» _Artorius_ swirled his sword, then slashed through the air, creating an energy shockwave. It then whipped at Yuma and Kotori, making them fall backwards, grunting in pain.

Player Kotori  
LP 4000→3250

Player Yuma  
LP 4000→3250

«Yoshio just dealt a real master stroke!» said a girl. Yuma and Kotori struggled to get back to their feet. «Are y-you alright Kotori?» he asked. His girlfriend nodded. «Y-yes.»

«I'm sorry for causing you pain, Kotori!» said Yoshio sadly. The fangirls squealed once again, but Kotori just twitched. «Yeah, whatever...» Yoshio then placed another card on his Duel Disk. «However, I'm less sorry for this: Magic Card, _**Haka'ana no Michizure**_ (**_Fellow Traveller to the Grave_**) o hatsudō! Now we both reveal our hands, and each player sends to the Graveyard 1 card from the hand of the other one!» Kotori twitched again. Yoshio continued. «However, there's no need of reveal our hands, because mine has only one card, and I already know what card I want to discard from yours: _Earth_!» While Yoshio sent to the Graveyard his last card, Kotori reluctantly did the same with her searcher. «I hope you weren't really thinking that I'd have done nothing about the possibility that you could Summon _Master Hyperion_, darling.» Kotori grimaced.

«Because I'm going to win this Duel, and you.»

* * *

**Featured Cards  
**Cards with name in italics are fan-made. The listed effects are the anime one, when different from the official one. For cards whose last reprint is before Generation Force and the Starter Deck 2011, PSCT is still applied.

Yuma Tsukumo

Achacha Archer (FIRE)  
Level 3 ✩✩✩  
[ Warrior / Effect ]  
When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent.  
ATK/1600 DEF/600

Tasuke Knight (LIGHT)  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Warrior / Effect ]  
When an opponent's monster declares an attack, while you have no cards in your hand and this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard, then end the Battle Phase. If this card is Special Summoned with this effect, banish it when it leaves the field.  
ATK/1700 DEF/100

Toy Knight (EARTH)  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Warrior / Effect ]  
If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in Attack Position.  
ATK/200 DEF/1200

Zubaba General (EARTH)  
Rank 4 ✪✪✪✪  
[ Warrior / Xyz / Effect ]  
2 Level 4 monsters  
Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; equip 1 Warrior-Type monster from your hand to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of the monsters equipped to it by this effect.  
ATK/2000 DEF/1000

Memory Loss (TRAP) {OCG: Forgetfulness}  
[ Normal Trap Card ]  
When the effect of a face-up Attack Position monster on the field is activated: Negate that effect, and if you do, change that monster to face-up Defense Position.

Kotori Mizuki

Dunames Dark Witch (LIGHT) {OCG: Dunamis Valkyria}  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Fairy ]  
_Even when all odds are against this brave fairy, she will press onwards in battle and never retreat._  
ATK/1800 DEF/1050

Hecatrice (LIGHT)  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Fairy / Effect ]  
You can discard this card to the Graveyard; add 1 "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen" from your Deck to your hand.  
ATK/1500 DEF/1100

_Magical Fairy Summoner_ (LIGHT)  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Fairy / Effect ]  
When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Fairy-Type monster from your hand or Deck, except "Magical Fairy Summoner". When you do: You can make this card's Level the same as the Summoned monster's current Level. You cannot Special Summon any monster during the turn you activate this effect, except LIGHT Fairy-Type monsters. This card cannot be used as a Synchro or Xyz Material, except for the Summon of a Fairy-Type monster.  
ATK/1500 DEF/0

The Agent of Mystery - Earth (LIGHT)  
Level 2 ✩✩  
[ Fairy / Tuner / Effect ]  
When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "The Agent" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "The Agent of Mystery - Earth". If "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is face-up on the field, you can add 1 "Master Hyperion" from your Deck to your hand instead.

Tethys, Goddess of Light (LIGHT) {OCG: Light God - Tethys}  
Level 5 ✩✩✩✩✩  
[ Fairy / Effect ]  
If you draw a Fairy-Type monster(s): You can reveal 1 of those monsters; draw 1 more card.  
ATK/2400 DEF/1800

Zeradias, Herald of the Heaven (LIGHT) {OCG: Emissary of the Sky - Zeradias}  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Fairy / Effect ]  
You can discard this card to the Graveyard: Add 1 "The Sanctuary in the Sky" from your Deck to your hand. If "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is not face-up on the field, destroy this card.  
ATK/2100 DEF/800

Fairy Cheer Girl (LIGHT)  
Rank 4 ✪✪✪✪  
[ Fairy / Xyz / Effect ]  
2 Level 4 monsters  
Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; draw 1 card.  
ATK/1900 DEF/1500

Enchanted Fairy Armory (SPELL)  
[ Equip Spell Card (+) ]  
Equip only to a Fairy-Type monster whose original ATK is 2000 or less. Its ATK becomes 2500, also it cannot be destroyed by card effects that target it. Once per turn, if the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster: You can discard 1 Fairy-Type monster; during this battle, the equipped monster cannot be destroyed, also destroy the opponent's monster after damage calculation. During the End Phase, banish 1 Fairy-Type monster from your Graveyard, otherwise destroy this card.

The Sanctuary in the Sky (SPELL) {OCG: Sanctuary of the Sky}  
[ Field Spell Card (✦) ]  
The controller of a Fairy-Type monster(s) takes no battle damage from battles involving Fairy-Type monsters they controls.

Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen (SPELL) {OCG: Castle of God - Valhalla}  
[ Continuous Spell Card (∞) ]  
Once per turn, if you control no monsters: You can Special Summon 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand.

Yoshio Nanpa

Noble Knight Artorigus (LIGHT) {OCG: Holy Knight - Artorius}  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Warrior ]  
_No one shall ever know the truth behind_  
_That fateful day. Artorigus went forth_  
_To where the brilliant sword didst lay._  
'_Twas the first of many feats so great,_  
_A legend through and through. We sing of him,_  
_Artorigus, the Noble and the brave._  
_- From the Tales of the Noble Knights_  
ATK/1800 DEF/1800

Noble Knight Gawayn (LIGHT) {OCG: Holy Knight - Gawain}  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Warrior / Effect ]  
If you control a LIGHT Normal Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in face-up Defense Position.  
ATK/1900 DEF/500

Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights (LIGHT) {OCG: Holy Knight King - Artorius}  
Rank 4 ✪✪✪✪  
[ Warrior / Xyz / Effect ]  
2 Level 4 "Noble Knight" monsters  
When this card is Xyz Summoned: You can target up to 3 "Noble Arms" Equip Spell Cards with different names in your Graveyard; equip those targets to this card. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy any number of Spell/Trap Cards on the field, up to the number of "Noble Arms" Equip Spell Cards you control.  
ATK/2000 DEF/2000

Dragged Down into the Grave (SPELL) {OCG: Fellow Traveller to the Grave | Anime: Michizure of Doom}  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Both players reveal their hands, discard 1 card from their opponent's hand to the Graveyard, then draw 1 card.

Noble Arms - Caliburn (SPELL) {OCG: Holy Sword - Caliburn}  
[ Equip Spell Card (+) ]  
You can only control 1 face-up "Noble Arms - Caliburn". Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. It gains 500 ATK. Once per turn: You can gain 500 Life Points. If this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Warrior-Type "Noble Knight" monster you control; equip this card to that target. You can only use this effect of "Noble Arms - Caliburn" once per turn.

Noble Arms - Gallatin (SPELL) {OCG: Holy Sword - Gallatin}  
[ Equip Spell Card (+) ]  
You can only control 1 "Noble Arms - Gallatin". Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. It gains 1000 ATK. During each of your Standby Phases, it loses 200 ATK. If this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Warrior-Type "Noble Knight" monster you control; equip this card to that target. You can only use this effect of "Noble Arms - Gallatin" once per turn.

Noble Arms of Destiny (SPELL) {OCG: Holy Sword of Heaven's Decree}  
[ Equip Spell Card (+) ]  
You can only control 1 face-up "Noble Arms of Destiny". Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. Once per turn, the equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. If this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Warrior-Type "Noble Knight" monster you control; equip this card to that target. You can only use this effect of "Noble Arms of Destiny" once per turn.

_Strike of the Armored Battler_ (SPELL) {OCG: Strike of the Equipped Warrior}  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Change the battle position of a Warrior-Type monster you control that is equipped with an Equip Spell Card; inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of the difference between its ATK and DEF, then if your opponent controls an Xyz Monster, you can draw 1 card.

Xyz Treasure (SPELL)  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Draw 1 card for each face-up Xyz Monster on the field.

* * *

**Just to point it out, I'm one who believes that the effect damage applies to all opponents in 3+ Duels. Anyway, this time I'll try to write the next chapter more quickly.**

**And so, in the end tomorrow we'll see the last episode of ZEXAL. But, in the next two weeks, we'll see the first one of ARC-V! So, check out the group that I created on DeviantArt: "YuyaxYuzuARC-V"! Because we all know it's going to happen XD If you like, join!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uuhm, right now I don't know what to say...**

* * *

«_Caliburn_ no kōka o hatsudō!» declared Yoshio. «Once per turn, my Life Points can go go up by 500!» The card in question glowed, and the owner gained a faint green aura.

Player Yoshio  
LP 4000→4500

«Damn_..._» groaned Yuma. «He just dealt us a damage, and now he's recovering Life Points!» Kotori gritted slightly, while Yoshio smiled. «And this is only the beginning. Turn end.» Kotori balled her hand in a fist, before moving to start her turn. «Watashi no turn, draw!»

Tethys' light ball glowed again, showing an Angel-Type monster, though it looked more like a Demon-Type. It had a grey skin with red streaks, azure hair, 6 blue wings, yellow glowing eyes, a dark robe with gold armor pieces, and a long staff ending with a demonic-looking red-scleared yellow eye. «I drew _Shi no Daikōsha (Agent of Death) - Uranus_!» Kotori drew another card. The light ball disappeared again, hinting that the new card wasn't a Angel-Type monster. «_Fairy Cheer Girl_ no kōka o hatsudō!» The young girl slapped her last Overlay Unit with her pompom.

Fairy Cheer Girl  
ATK 2500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1→0

«Cheer Draw!» shouted Kotori as he drew again. However, this time the light ball didn't form. She didn't draw an Angel-Type monster. «You ran out of luck?» asked Yoshio sarcastically. Kotori grimaced. «Keh. Since there's _Sanctuary of the Sky_ on the field, I can Special Summon _Uranus_!» The planet Uranus appeared in front of Kotori, then morphed into the earlier monster.

Shi no Daikosha Uranus  
ATK 2200  
LV ✩✩✩✩✩

Some of the girls flinched. «This one is creepy!» someone whined. Kotori ignored them. «_Uranus_ no kōka o hatsudō! Once per turn, I can send 1 "Agent" monster from my Deck to the Graveyard to give its Level to _Uranus_!» A card slid out of Kotori's Deck, which she grabbed and slapped into the Graveyard slot. «I send the Level 6 _Sabaki no Daikōsha_ (_Agent of Judgement_) - _Saturn_!» From a purple portal, a single Level star popped out, then flew onto Uranus stats' display.

Shi no Daikosha Uranus  
ATK 2200  
LV ✩✩✩✩✩→✩✩✩✩✩✩

«Sōbi Mahō, _Overlay Satellite_ o hatsudō!» The card placed itself on the field, then a small satellite started orbiting around the fiendish angel. «This card can be used as an Xyz Material identical to the equipped monster!» The satellite projected an hologram of _Uranus_. Kotori thrust her hand forward. «Watashi wa Level roku (6) no _Uranus_ to _Overlay Satellite_ de, overlay!» Both cards turned into purple energy and shot into a red Overlay Network. «Xyz Shōkan!»

A female figure emerged from the light: it was a woman, older than _Dark Fairy Cheer Girl_, but still young. Her short hair was reddish-brown, she had purple eyes, and a flawless clear skin. She wore a skin-tight white majorette suit with golden straps, which showed up her well-developed curves, and similarly colored ankle boots. The beautiful monster twirled two orange sticks, each tip ending with a small pompom. «_**Fairy Baton Woman**_!»

Fairy Baton Woman  
ATK 2700  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2

A good part of the male audience "oooh"ed in awe. «Such beauty! This monster fits you perfectly!» cried Yoshio, gushing. Kotori was unfazed. «Whatever. Her effect activates!» The woman slashed one of the two yellow Overlay Units with the sticks. «Once per turn, I can use an Overlay Unit, so to increase by 1000 points the ATK of all Angel-Type monsters on the field, until the start of my next turn!» Yoshio gaped. «Eh?!» Yuma grinned widely as a gold aura enveloped all Kotori's monsters. «That's my girl!»

Fairy Baton Woman  
ATK 2700→3700  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2→1

Fairy Cheer Girl  
ATK 2500→3500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 0

Koshin Tethys  
ATK 2400→3400  
LV ✩✩✩✩✩

«Now _Cheer Girl_ and _Artorius_ have the same ATK, and can destroy each other!» exclaimed Yuma. Yoshio freaked out. —Ohcrapcrapcrap! If this gets trough, I'll survive with only 900 Life Points!— Kotori pointed to _Artorius. _«Watashi wa _Fairy Cheer Girl_ de, _Artorius_ o kōgeki!» The armed cheerleader leapt high in the skies of the sanctuary using her wings, then she dove down straight against the warrior, pointing her slim sword forward. However, in the last moment before the impact, both monsters were covered by energy shields, sky-blue for the warrior and yellow for the fairy. Then, a cloud of dust covered the field. «What happened?» «I saw a shield around both monsters!» commented someone. «It can't be...» muttered both Yoshio and Kotori. Yuma's eyes widened.

Fairy Cheer Girl  
ATK 3500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 0

Seikishio Artorius  
ATK 3500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

«I-impossible! They're both on the field!» murmured Yuma. «Look! Their Magic Cards are glowing! Probably they protected them!» someone pointed out. «That's right. Once per turn, the monster equipped with _Holy Sword of Heaven's Decree_ cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects.» explained Yoshio. «And once per turn, by discarding an Angel-Type monster from my hand, the monster equipped with **_Enchanted Fairy Armory_** cannot be destroyed by battle, also I take no battle damage in that instance.» explained Kotori. The audience plus Yuma let out an understanding "oh". Kotori grunted. «Unfortunately, a monster Summoned using one that was equipped with _Overlay Satellite_ cannot attack during that same turn.» Yoshio "phew"ed. «Really? To think that I was afraid I was about to lose my Life Points!» Kotori growled. «Watashi wa card ichi-mai set. Then I banish _Dunamis_ as maintenance cost for _**Fairy Armory**_!» The monster emerged briefly from a purple portal, then entered into a green one. «Turn end...»

Kotori looked down, and let her arms fall limp. «I'm sorry Yuma... I couldn't do anything useful...» she whispered. Yuma looked at her. «Don't worry. I don't care if you actually managed to gain an advantage. The plain fact that you managed to pull out those combos is awesome!» he said, prompting her to look at her monsters and smile.

*Flashback*

_14-years-old Yuma and Kotori were playing Duel Monsters on the floor of his attic. Their cards were placed on a mat, and their Life Points were written on a paper sheet. Both had 1000 LPs, while Yuma just Xyz Summoned _Hope_ [ATK 2500/RANK 4] (though he agreed to ignore the Numbers' immunity effect)__, and Kotori controlled _Fallen Angel - Desire_ [ATK 1000/LV 10] with its effect activated twice__.  
_

_«Now, Hope attacks your monster.» said Yuma. Kotori pouted and slumped backward on the floor. __«You won again!» she groaned. He grinned. __«Yay!» Kotori crossed her arms. «It's not fair. You win every single Duel we play. It's like I'm not learning anything.» Yuma dropped his grin and looked sad. He then hovered over her, and smiled. _

_«Don't say that. It's just I'm a hopeless topdecker. It's all my luck's fault.» Kotori looked up at him. __«I'm sure you can be a great Duelist if you practice a bit more. You can do it. I believe in you.» Kotori smiled, and leaned up to kiss him. __«Thank you.»_

*End flashback*

The girls let out an "awwww". Yuma grinned and looked at Yoshio. «Now, let's beat him up together! Ore no turn, draw!» Yuma flipped the card to himself, and he smiled. «Magic Card, _Xyz Treasure_ o hatsudō!»

Fairy Cheer Girl  
ATK 3500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 0

Fairy Baton Woman  
ATK 2700  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

Seikishio Artorius  
ATK 3500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

Zubaba General  
ATK 3200  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

The 4 Xyz Monsters on the field glowed as Yuma drew 4 more cards. «Oh, come on?! Not even one Warrior-Type monster!» he complained, examining his new cards. He then noticed _Rank-Up-Magic - Numeron Force_, and his eye widened. He then added the cards to his hand. «Okay. _Hatenkō na Kaze_, hatsudō!» Stormy winds enveloped Yuma's monster.

Zubaba General  
ATK 3200→4200  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

«Ore wa _Zubaba General_ de _Seikishi Artorius_ o kōgeki!» announced Yuma as his monster held his huge sword over its head. Yoshio thrust his arm forward. «_Tenmei no Seiken_ no kōka o hatsudō! Once per turn, Artorius can't be destroyed!» Still, Yuma's warrior slashed powerfully through Yoshio's one, creating small shockwaves. «Ngh!»

Player Yoshio  
LP 4500→3800

«I'm not done yet! Magic Card, _Death Meteor_ o hatsudō!» yelled Yuma. The skies of the sanctuary became red all of sudden. «This card inflicts you 1000 points of damage!» Then, a huge flaming asteroid crashed near Yoshio, blasting him backward.

Player Yoshio  
LP 3800→2800

«Keh. Not bad.» said Yoshio, wiping the dirt from his face with his hand. Yuma smirked. «Turn end!» Yoshio drew his card. «Watashi no turn, draw!» A smirk outlined on his face as well. «Very good. With these cards, I am a step away from victory.» he said with a low voice, causing Yuma and Kotori to gulp. «First, at the start of each of my turns, _Gallatin_ lowers the ATK or the equipped monster by 200 points!»

Seikishio Artorius  
ATK 3500→3300  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

«Then, _Caliburn_ makes me recover 500 Life Points!»

Player Yoshio  
LP 2800→3300

«_Artorius_ no kōka o hatsudō! I select your 3 face-down cards!» The monster slashed his last Overlay Unit, and three swords materialized around him, ready to impale the set cards.

Seikishio Artorius  
ATK 3300  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1→0

«Trap o hatsudō! _STARLIGHT ROAD_!» yelled Yuma. The purple card depicting the legendary _Stardust Dragon_ flipped itself face-up. «If you're about to destroy 2 or more of our cards with an effect, this card negates that effect and destroys the card that activated it!» A wave of shining starlets shot out of the card and destroyed the swords, though Artorius was saved by _Holy Sword of Heaven's Decree_.

«Good move. Normally _Starlight Road_ also Special Summons _Stardust Dragon_, but you realized that it is not necessary to use that card.» Yuma grinned. «Again, I'm impressed.» He grinned too. «Now, let me impress you two.» He thrust his arm upward. «Watashi wa Bochi kara, _Seiken Excaliburn_ no kōka o hatsudō!» Kotori gasped. «Eh?!»

«He's activating the effect of an Equipment Magic Card from the Graveyard!?» he wondered. «This is card I sent to the Graveyard thanks to _Fellow Traveller to the Grave_! During one my turns, except the one it was sent to the Graveyard, I can exclude it from game to use a "Holy Knight" Xyz Monster I control as an Xyz Material to Xyz Summon another one with a different name!» Yuma and Kotori flinched. «That's...!»

«Rank yon no _Artorius_ de overlay!» The Xyz Monster turned into yellow energy, and entered into another red portal that opened in the sky. «Ittai no monster de Overlay Network o saikōchiki! Xyz Change!» _Artorius_ reemerged once again from the light, though it was even bigger than before, and the blue parts were glowing even more brighter. Also, a new double-bladed sword was in his left hand. «_Sacred Holy Knight of_... _KING ARTORIUS_!»

Sacred Holy Knight of King Artorius  
ATK 2200  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

«_King Artorius_ no kōka o hatsudō! When this card is Xyz Summoned, I can equip it with up to 3 different "Holy Swords" from my Graveyard!» Three purple portals opened behind the monster, and the three Equipment Cards reemerged on the field, flashing briefly. «Now, King Artorius gains 1500 ATK!»

Sacred Holy Knight of King Artorius  
ATK 2200→3700  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

«Since they left the field, the effects of my Equipment Cards are resetted, so I use again the effect of _Caliburn_!» The card glowed once again.

Player Yoshio  
LP 3300→3800

«Sarani Magic Card, _Black Hole_ o hatsudō!» A black hole opened over the field, sucking everything to itself. «Now all monsters are destroyed! Except Artorius, who is protected by _Holy Sword of Heaven's Decree_!» A strong storm unleashed on the field and dragged into the singularity all of Yuma and Kotori's monsters. «NOOO!» they cried as they tried to defend themselves from the gusts. Then, the black hole collapsed and closed. «Their field is now empty!» said someone from the spectators. Yuma and Kotori looked at each other worried. The latter then spoke. «W-well, once, if Fairy Baton Woman is in my Graveyard, your monsters with more ATK than our Life Points cannot attack for a turn!» she said uneasy. Yoshio blinked, then held another card, while discarded another one. «Sōbi Mahō, _Senk__ō no S__ōken_ (_Flashing Twin Swords_) -_ Tryce_ o hatsudō!» Yet another card equipped itself to _King Artorius_. «The equipped monster loses 500 ATK, but... can attack twice!» Yuma and Kotori gasped again, followed by all the others.

Sacred Holy Knight of King Artorius  
ATK 3700→3200  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

Player Yuma  
LP 3250

Player Kotori  
LP 3250

Yoshio slowly raised his arm, then pointed to Yuma. «_King Artorius_... attack Yuma directly!» The monster twirled his swords, then leapt high at sky, and slashed down violently on Yuma, sending him fly backward. «GYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!» Kotori put her hands on her mouth. «YUMA!» she shrieked. Yuma landed loudly on the ground face-down, grunting.

Player Yuma  
LP 3250→50

Yoshio closed his eyes. «I'm very sorry Kotori...» The girl looked at him in fear. «...but I'm doing this for you! DIRECT ATTACK!» _Artorius_ swirled again the blades, then sliced through her two times. «AAAAAAHHHHH!» She was pushed back against the floor, landing painfully on her back. «KOTORI!» yelled Yuma, stretching his arm towards her.

Player Kotori  
LP 3250→50

* * *

**Featured Cards  
**Cards with name in italics are fan-made. The listed effects are the anime one, when different from the official one. For cards whose last reprint is before Generation Force and the Starter Deck 2011, PSCT is still applied.

Yuma Tsukumo

Achacha Archer (FIRE)  
Level 3 ✩✩✩  
[ Warrior / Effect ]  
When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent.  
ATK/1600 DEF/600

Zubaba General (EARTH)  
Rank 4 ✪✪✪✪  
[ Warrior / Xyz / Effect ]  
2 Level 4 monsters  
Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; equip 1 Warrior-Type monster from your hand to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of the monsters equipped to it by this effect.  
ATK/2000 DEF/1000

Blustering Winds (SPELL) {OCG: Unprecedented Wind}  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Target 1 face-up monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK and DEF until your next Standby Phase.

Meteor of Destruction (SPELL) {OCG: Death Meteor}  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force (SPELL) {OCG: Rank-Up-Magic - Numeron Force}  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Until the end of the turn, negate the effects of any currently face-up cards on the field other than this card. Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Xyz Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "C" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) The Xyz Monster that was Xyz Summoned by this effect negates any "cannot be destroyed by battle" effect.

Xyz Treasure (SPELL)  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Draw 1 card for each face-up Xyz Monster on the field.

Starlight Road (TRAP)  
[ Normal Trap Card ]  
When 2 or more cards you control would be destroyed by a card effect: Negate that effect and destroy that card, then Special Summon 1 "Stardust Dragon" from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.)

Kotori Mizuki

Dunames Dark Witch (LIGHT) {OCG: Dunamis Valkyria}  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Fairy ]  
_Even when all odds are against this brave fairy, she will press onwards in battle and never retreat._  
ATK/1800 DEF/1050

Tethys, Goddess of Light (LIGHT) {OCG: Light God - Tethys}  
Level 5 ✩✩✩✩✩  
[ Fairy / Effect ]  
If you draw a Fairy-Type monster(s): You can reveal 1 of those monsters; draw 1 more card.  
ATK/2400 DEF/1800

The Agent of Entropy - Uranus (DARK) {OCG: The Agent of Death - Uranus}  
Level 5 ✩✩✩✩✩  
[ Fairy / Tuner / Effect ]  
If "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can send 1 "The Agent" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. This card's Level becomes the Level of the monster sent to the Graveyard by this effect.  
ATK/2200 DEF/1200

The Agent of Judgement - Saturn (LIGHT)  
Level 6 ✩✩✩✩✩✩  
[ Fairy / Effect ]  
If your Life Points are higher than your opponent's: You can Tribute this card; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference when this effect resolves. You must control a face-up "The Sanctuary in the Sky" to resolve this effect. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect.  
ATK/2400 DEF/0

_Fairy Baton Woman_ (LIGHT)  
Rank 6 ✪✪✪✪✪✪  
[ Fairy / Xyz / Effect ]  
2 Level 6 Fairy-Type monsters  
You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a Rank 5 Fairy-Type Xyz Monster you control as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; all Fairy-Type monsters on the field gain 1000 ATK until your next Standby Phase. If this card is in your Graveyard: You can activate this effect; this turn, monsters your opponent controls whose ATK is higher than your Life Points cannot attack. You can only use this effect of "Fairy Baton Woman" once per Duel.  
ATK/2700 DEF/2500  
NOTES: This card's name is a pun. Just as "Cheer Girl" is the Japanese term used for Cheerleaders, "Baton Girl" is the one that designes the Majorettes. So, this card's name keeps a pattern with "Fairy Cheer Girl".

Fairy Cheer Girl (LIGHT)  
Rank 4 ✪✪✪✪  
[ Fairy / Xyz / Effect ]  
2 Level 4 monsters  
Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; draw 1 card.  
ATK/1900 DEF/1500

Enchanted Fairy Armory (SPELL)  
[ Equip Spell Card (+) ]  
Equip only to a Fairy-Type monster whose original ATK is 2000 or less. Its ATK becomes 2500, also it cannot be destroyed by card effects that target it. Once per turn, if the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster: You can discard 1 Fairy-Type monster; during this battle, the equipped monster cannot be destroyed, also destroy the opponent's monster after damage calculation. During the End Phase, banish 1 Fairy-Type monster from your Graveyard, otherwise destroy this card.

The Sanctuary in the Sky (SPELL) {OCG: Sanctuary of the Sky}  
[ Field Spell Card (✦) ]  
The controller of a Fairy-Type monster(s) takes no battle damage from battles involving Fairy-Type monsters they controls.

Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen (SPELL) {OCG: Castle of God - Valhalla}  
[ Continuous Spell Card (∞) ]  
Once per turn, if you control no monsters: You can Special Summon 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand.

Yoshio Nanpa

Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights (LIGHT) {OCG: Holy Knight King - Artorius}  
Rank 4 ✪✪✪✪  
[ Warrior / Xyz / Effect ]  
2 Level 4 "Noble Knight" monsters  
When this card is Xyz Summoned: You can target up to 3 "Noble Arms" Equip Spell Cards with different names in your Graveyard; equip those targets to this card. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy any number of Spell/Trap Cards on the field, up to the number of "Noble Arms" Equip Spell Cards you control.  
ATK/2000 DEF/2000

Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus (LIGHT) {OCG name unknown}  
Rank 5 ✪✪✪✪✪  
[ Warrior / Xyz / Effect ]  
2 Level 5 "Noble Knight" monsters  
When this card is Xyz Summoned: You can target up to 3 "Noble Arms" Equip Spell Cards with different names in your Graveyard; equip those targets to this card. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 other monster on the field; destroy that target. If this card on the field is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Level 4 or higher "Noble Knight" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target.  
ATK/2200 DEF/2200

Dark Hole (SPELL) {OCG: Black Hole}  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Destroy all monsters on the field.

Noble Arms - Caliburn (SPELL) {OCG: Holy Sword - Caliburn}  
[ Equip Spell Card (+) ]  
You can only control 1 face-up "Noble Arms - Caliburn". Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. It gains 500 ATK. Once per turn: You can gain 500 Life Points. If this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Warrior-Type "Noble Knight" monster you control; equip this card to that target. You can only use this effect of "Noble Arms - Caliburn" once per turn.

Noble Arms - Excaliburn (SPELL) {OCG name unknown, probably "Holy Sword - Excaliburn"}  
[ Equip Spell Card (+) ]  
Equip only to a "Noble Knight" monster. It cannot be targeted by an opponent's card effects. During your turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Noble Knight" Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "Noble Knight" Xyz Monster with a different name, by using that target as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) You can only use this effect of "Noble Arms - Excaliburn" once per turn.

Noble Arms - Gallatin (SPELL) {OCG: Holy Sword - Gallatin}  
[ Equip Spell Card (+) ]  
You can only control 1 "Noble Arms - Gallatin". Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. It gains 1000 ATK. During each of your Standby Phases, it loses 200 ATK. If this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Warrior-Type "Noble Knight" monster you control; equip this card to that target. You can only use this effect of "Noble Arms - Gallatin" once per turn.

Noble Arms of Destiny (SPELL) {OCG: Holy Sword of Heaven's Decree}  
[ Equip Spell Card (+) ]  
You can only control 1 face-up "Noble Arms of Destiny". Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. Once per turn, the equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. If this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Warrior-Type "Noble Knight" monster you control; equip this card to that target. You can only use this effect of "Noble Arms of Destiny" once per turn.

Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce (SPELL) {OCG: Flashing Twin Swords - Tryce}  
[ Equip Spell Card (+) ]  
Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; equip this card to a monster. It loses 500 ATK, but it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase.

Flashback

Darklord Desire (DARK) {OCG: Fallen Angel - Desire}  
Level 10 ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩  
[ Fairy / Effect ]  
Cannot be Special Summoned. You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 Fairy-Type monster. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; this card loses exactly 1000 ATK, and if it does, send that target to the Graveyard.  
ATK/3000 DEF/2800

Number 39: Utopia (LIGHT) {OCG: Numbers 39: Aspiration Emperor - Hope}  
Rank 4 ✪✪✪✪  
[ Warrior / Xyz / Effect ]  
2 Level 4 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the attack of 1 monster.  
ATK/2500 DEF/2000


	4. Chapter 4

**Final chapter. It seems that every multichapter fic I write is shorter than the previous one.  
**

* * *

«KOTORI!» yelled Yuma, stretching his arm towards her.

Player Kotori  
LP 3250→50

The girl groaned as she tried in get back on her feet. «Kotori, I...» started Yoshio, bu he was cut out. «Wait, I'll help you!» Yuma ran to her, and helped her by wrapping his arm around her shoulders, and letting her hold herself on him. «Are you okay?» he whispered. Kotori nodded, putting her face on his shoulder to rest a few seconds. Yuma glared at Yoshio. «How you dare hurting her...» he growled.

Yoshio seemed regretful. «I... I only wanted...» he tried to say, but the words died in his throat. He looked down. «I never meant to hurt her like this.» he murmured, then raised again his head. «But I swear Kotori, when I'll win this Duel and you will be my girlfriend, you'll be always treated like a princess. My princess.» All the other girls squealed, causing Yuma to snap. «YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WIN, NO, YOU'RE ABOUT TO GO SOOOO DOWN!» he yelled irritated, while hugging Kotori tight. Her eyes opened slightly. «Yuma...»

The boy gently sat down Kotori on the ground, then thrust his arm towards their opponent. «Come on! End your turn so that I can kick you as you deserve!» he said. Yoshio looked at him coldly. «If you really want to, I'll give you a chance. But first, my card shall cut down your hope. _Hand Breaker _o hatsudō!» A Magic Card appeared on Yoshio's field. «With this card, I can discard a random one from your hand!» Yuma grimaced as he looked down at the three cards in his hand: _Rank-Up-Magic - Numeron Force_, _Shadowlizard_, and _Crane Crane_. —If I draw a Level 4 monster the next turn, I can Normal Summon it, then Special Summon _Shadowlizard_, overlay them for _Aspiration Emperor - Hope_, and after then Rank it Up into _Hope Ray V_.—

*Yuma's thoughts*

Hope Ray V_ unleashes its two swords and the Chaos Overlay Unit explodes. _—If it destroys _King Artorius_, by its own effect it will inflict 2200 points of damage, reducing Yoshio's Life Points to 1600, then it can attack him directly for the game.— _V swirls its swords through the opponent's monster, then_ _Yoshio too, who is blasted backwards, his Life Points from 3800 becoming 0._

*scene change*

—Otherwise, I can use _Crane Crane_ to Special Summon _Achacha Archer_ from my Graveyard, then overlay them for a Rank 3 monster. Maybe _Levice Dragon_ or _Acid Golem_.— Both Numbers flashed into Yuma's mind, the former roaring fiercely, the latter splashing purple acid from his arms. —I bet those two would awesome as Chaos Numbers.— he admitted.

*scene change #2*

—But, If I lose Numeron Force, no one of my monsters will be able to defeat his, leaving him with a still powerful monster that can attack two times in a row.—_ Kotori lands on the ground with her Life Points reduced to 0 by an attack, while_ King Artorius _destroys Yuma's monster with its swords, and then inflicts to Yuma the same destiny as Kotori. _—Yoshio at that point would probably attack directly the both of us after destroying my monster with his one's effect.—

*End thoughts*

—I only have to hope that he don't chooses _Numeron Force_.— he assured himself. Yoshio scrutinized the three cards on a screen. «I choose the one on your left!» Yuma's eyes widened. «No!» The card drowned into the abyss of the Graveyard. Yoshio smirked. «Oh look what a good card who were hiding in your hands...» he mocked. Yuma grunted. «Turn E...»

«Trap hatsudō!» cut in Kotori. Everyone looked at her, seeing her raising her hand. «_Shock_... _Draw_!» Her face-down card arose face-up. «With this card.. gh, I can draw 1 card for each 1000 points of damage I took this turn!» Her Deck glowed as she placed her hand on it. «This turn I took 3200 points of damage! This means I draw... hn, 3 cards!» Kotori pulled out 3 cards from her Deck, and looked at them: _Double Magic_, _Charge_, and _Fallen Angel - Desire_. She added them to her hand with _Treasure Cards of the Sky_. «Keh. Turn End.» finished Yoshio.

Kotori struggled to get up. «Are you all right Kotori?» asked Yuma worried. Kotori grinned and gave him a thumb-up. «Yeah. I-I can continue.» she said. «Are you sure? Maybe it's better if I take your turn...» he said. Kotori shook her head. «No. It's my turn. I must conduct it. Otherwise I wouldn't be a true Duelist if I let someone Duel instead of myself.» Yuma looked at her unsure, then smiled. «I understand.» He then gave her his own thumbs-up. «Go Kotori! I believe in you!» Kotori smiled wider, then glared at Yoshio. «Get read Yoshio. Here I come! I'll show you that I'm the only one who can decide about life! Watashi no turn!» Kotori thrust her arm upward, toward the sky. «Kattobingu yo, WATASHI!» Kotori then put her hand on her Deck and swiftly extracted a card, twirling. «DRAW!»

Glacing at the card, she instantly recognized it as _Resurrection of the Dead_. «Watashi wa Magic Card, _SHISHA SOSEI_ O HATSUDŌ!» As it flashed, she shoved the card in the Duel Disk. Her face was determined. «From Yuma's Graveyard, I revive _Gagaga General_!» Yuma's Xyz Monster arose from a purple portal, then shoved his sword into the ground.

Zubaba General  
ATK 2000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 0

«What?!» asked Yoshio surprised. «My monster?» wondered Yuma. Kotori smirked as she held another card. «Don't worry, this is my strategy! Magic Card, _Double Magic_ o hatsudō!» The card she held flashed as Kotori inserted _Treasure Cards of the Sky_ into the Graveyard slot. «By discarding a Magic Card, I can activate another one from my opponent's Graveyard!» Yoshio stared at her. «What are you planning?» he asked. Kotori grinned at him. «This!» A purple portal opened in front of Yuma, from which emerged a familiar Magic Card, whose sight shocked Yuma. The card flashed brightly, then flew in Kotori's hand. She held the card high. «_Rank-Up-Magic - Numeron Force_!» she cried.

«Wait Kotori...!» said Yuma, but in that instance, something shot through her, causing her eyes to widen. A golden aura appeared around her, and her body shook slightly. «Aaaaaaahhhhgggggg!» A wince of pain escaped from her as the card continued to erupt energy. Yuma stared half-worried and half-horrified at her. «You don't have the Power of Chaos... You can't control _Numeron Force_...» he murmured. Kotori forced her eyes to open as some sparks ran through her. «But...» she whispered with a breathy voice. «...I have my will! Ahr... I want to win with my forces, and be worthy of you...!» Yuma seemed speechless. Her eyes gritted and she looked forward. «This card Ranks-Up my Xyz Monster... hggn, and Special Summon a Chaos Xyz!»

«Watashi wa... Rank yon no Zubaba General de... OVERLAY!» The warrior turned orange and shot up in the sky, then exploded into azure energy. «Ittai no monster de... Overlay Network o, kh, saikōchiki! CHAOS XYZ CHANGE!» Zubaba General was fluctuating with its arm and legs spreaded. Then, new armor pieces attached themselves on its body, creating a new armor. A new helmet covered the old one, having some chinese-like decorations and four cimieros. An orange Overlay Unit orbited around it. The newly armored monster swirled its sword and assumed a battle pose. «_Chaos Xyz: Zubaba Saikyō_ (_Strongest_)... _General_!»

CX Zubaba Saikyo General  
ATK 2300  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

«Chaos Xyz?» wondered Yoshio. «My Zubaba General... Ranked Up...» murmured Yuma. Kotori thrust her arm forward. «_Numeron Force _no sarani no kōka o hatsudō! The effects of all cards on the field except the monster Special Summoned by its effect are negated until the end of this turn!» Yoshio went wide-eyed. «What did you say?!» _King Artorius_ groaned weakly as its Equipped Cards stopped giving him power.

Sacred Holy Knight of King Artorius  
ATK 3200→2200  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 0

«_Saiky__ō General_ no kōka o hatsudō! Once per turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit to Equip it with a monster from my hand!» The Chaos Xyz slashed its last Overlay Unit with its giant sword, before Kotori slapped one of her cards on the Duel Disk. «I choose_ Datenshi_ (_Fallen Angel_)_ - Desire_! So _General_ gains 3000 ATK!»

CX Zubaba Saikyo General  
ATK 2300→5300  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1→0

Kotori raised her arm. «Zubaba Saikyō General, King Artorius o KŌGEKI!» The Chaos Xyz leapt forward and prepared to strike with its sword. Kotori then slapped another card on the Duel Disk. «Sokkō Mahō, _Tosshin_ (_Charge_), hatsudō!» The Instant Magic appeared on the field and wrapped the Xyz Monster with a flaming aura. «With this card, my monster gains 700 ATK!» Yoshio's eyes widened greatly. «700?!»

CX Zubaba Saikyo General  
ATK 5300→6000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 0

«6000 ATK!?» cried the crowd. «This Duel ends now!» said Kotori. «_Zubaba_, obliterate him!» Hearing the order, the monster sliced King Artorius several times with its sword, tearing it into digital pieces. The force of the blows made Yoshio fall backward, on his back. «AAAAHHHUUU!»

Player Yoshio  
LP 3800→0

Player Kotori  
LP 50  
**WIN**

Player Yuma  
LP 50  
**WIN**

The spectator remained silent for some seconds, then they started applaud and cheering for Kotoyu. «What a surprise ending!»

«Yeah, Kotori's love for Yuma allowed her to use his cards to win the Duel!»

«How romantic!»

Yuma ran to her. «Kotori!» Kotori smiled widely and hugged him. «We won Yuma!» Yuma chuckled and hugged her back. «No, you won.» he whispered. He looked in her eyes. «I never imagined you had the strength of handing the Power of Chaos. You deserve a reward for your good wo...» Without even waiting him to finish the sentence, she kissed him deeply, which he eagerly returned. A loud «Awwwww!» was heard.

Meanwhile, was getting back to his feet. «I never thought I could have been defeated by a girl...» he murmured. He then looked at them, still kissing lovingly. «Yuma.» The two teens broke apart, letting Yuma look back at the boy. «You won. Despite how much I hate to say it, a deal is a deal, so Kotori is yours.» Kotori pouted. «I'm not owned by anyone! I was the one who chose him when we were younger!» Yoshio pokerfaced. «And just for your information, you know, I'm not so innocent.» she said. «W-what do you mean with this?» stuttered Yoshio. «I forced Yuma to kiss me that way today on the roof, and also...» She darted her eyes around, then leaned in his ear. «..we already had our first time when we were 13...» she whispered. Yoshio's face became blank. «Y-you t-two... already... that...» he blabbed.

«He's a bit pervert, but I don't mind it, because I love him.» she said. Yoshio looked at them. «F-fine... if you are happy this way...» Yoshio then turned, and started walking away. «Goodbye you two. Get ready, because someday we'll have a rematch!» he said. «You bet!» replied both Yuma and Kotori at the same time. The fangirls followed Yoshio, leaving the two alone.

«What about doing homework at my place?» he suggested. Kotori raised an eyebrow and smirked. «Only homework?» Yuma chuckled. «Do I have to reply?» Kotori stole another kiss from his lips, then both made their way towards Yuma's house.

«Kattobingu yo, watashi!»

«Kattobingu da, ore!»

* * *

**Featured Cards  
**Cards with name in italics are fan-made. The listed effects are the anime one, when different from the official one. For cards whose last reprint is before Generation Force and the Starter Deck 2011, PSCT is still applied.

Yuma Tsukumo

Crane Crane (EARTH)  
Level 3 ✩✩✩  
[ Winged Beast / Effect ]  
When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 3 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target.  
ATK/300 DEF/900

Kagetokage (DARK) {OCG: Shadowlizard}  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Reptile / Effect ]  
Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. When you Normal Summon a Level 4 monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand.  
ATK/XX00 DEF/XX00

Zubaba General (EARTH)  
Rank 4 ✪✪✪✪  
[ Warrior / Xyz / Effect ]  
2 Level 4 monsters  
Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; equip 1 Warrior-Type monster from your hand to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of the monsters equipped to it by this effect.  
ATK/2000 DEF/1000

Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force (SPELL) {OCG: Rank-Up-Magic - Numeron Force}  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Until the end of the turn, negate the effects of any currently face-up cards on the field other than this card. Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Xyz Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "C" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) The Xyz Monster that was Xyz Summoned by this effect negates any "cannot be destroyed by battle" effect.

Kotori Mizuki

Darklord Desire (DARK) {OCG: Fallen Angel - Desire}  
Level 10 ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩  
[ Fairy / Effect ]  
Cannot be Special Summoned. You can Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 Fairy-Type monster. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; this card loses exactly 1000 ATK, and if it does, send that target to the Graveyard.  
ATK/3000 DEF/2800

CXyz Zubaba Saikyo General (EARTH) {OCG: Chaos Xyz: Zubaba Strongest General}  
Rank 5 ✪✪✪✪✪  
[ Warrior / Xyz / Effect ]  
3 Level 5 monsters  
Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; equip 1 monster from your hand to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of the monsters equipped to it by this effect. If this card has "Zubaba General" as an Xyz Material, it gains this effect.  
● When this card destroys a monster by battle: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster that is equipped to this card; Special Summon it.  
ATK/2300 DEF/?

Cards from the Sky (SPELL) {OCG: Treasure Cards of the Sky}  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Banish 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from your hand, then draw 2 cards. You cannot Special Summon or conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card.

Double Spell (SPELL) {OCG: Double Magic}  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Discard 1 Spell Card, then target 1 Spell Card in your opponent's Graveyard; as this card's effect resolution, follow the target's card text as if you had used it yourself.

Monster Reborn (SPELL) {OCG: Resurrection of the Dead}  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it.

The Sanctuary in the Sky (SPELL) {OCG: Sanctuary of the Sky}  
[ Field Spell Card (✦) ]  
The controller of a Fairy-Type monster(s) takes no battle damage from battles involving Fairy-Type monsters they controls.

Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen (SPELL) {OCG: Castle of God - Valhalla}  
[ Continuous Spell Card (∞) ]  
Once per turn, if you control no monsters: You can Special Summon 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand.

Yoshio Nanpa

Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus (LIGHT) {OCG name unknown}  
Rank 5 ✪✪✪✪✪  
[ Warrior / Xyz / Effect ]  
2 Level 5 "Noble Knight" monsters  
When this card is Xyz Summoned: You can target up to 3 "Noble Arms" Equip Spell Cards with different names in your Graveyard; equip those targets to this card. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 other monster on the field; destroy that target. If this card on the field is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Level 4 or higher "Noble Knight" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target.  
ATK/2200 DEF/2200

_Hand Breaker_ (SPELL)  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand. You can only activate 1 "Hand Breaker" per turn.

Noble Arms - Caliburn (SPELL) {OCG: Holy Sword - Caliburn}  
[ Equip Spell Card (+) ]  
You can only control 1 face-up "Noble Arms - Caliburn". Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. It gains 500 ATK. Once per turn: You can gain 500 Life Points. If this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Warrior-Type "Noble Knight" monster you control; equip this card to that target. You can only use this effect of "Noble Arms - Caliburn" once per turn.

Noble Arms - Gallatin (SPELL) {OCG: Holy Sword - Gallatin}  
[ Equip Spell Card (+) ]  
You can only control 1 "Noble Arms - Gallatin". Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. It gains 1000 ATK. During each of your Standby Phases, it loses 200 ATK. If this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Warrior-Type "Noble Knight" monster you control; equip this card to that target. You can only use this effect of "Noble Arms - Gallatin" once per turn.

Noble Arms of Destiny (SPELL) {OCG: Holy Sword of Heaven's Decree}  
[ Equip Spell Card (+) ]  
You can only control 1 face-up "Noble Arms of Destiny". Equip only to a Warrior-Type monster. Once per turn, the equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. If this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Warrior-Type "Noble Knight" monster you control; equip this card to that target. You can only use this effect of "Noble Arms of Destiny" once per turn.

Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce (SPELL) {OCG: Flashing Twin Swords - Tryce}  
[ Equip Spell Card (+) ]  
Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; equip this card to a monster. It loses 500 ATK, but it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase.

Yuma's thoughts

Achacha Archer (FIRE)  
Level 3 ✩✩✩  
[ Warrior / Effect ]  
When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent.  
ATK/1600 DEF/600

Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (WATER) {OCG: Numbers 17: Levice Dragon}  
Rank 3 ✪✪✪  
[ Dragon / Xyz / Effect ]  
2 Level 3 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card gains 500 ATK.  
ATK/2000 DEF/0

Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction (WATER) {OCG: Numbers 30: Acid Golem of Destruction}  
Rank 3 ✪✪✪  
[ Rock / Xyz / Effect ]  
2 Level 3 LIGHT monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. During your Standby Phase: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card or take 2000 damage. While this card has no Xyz Materials, it cannot attack. When this card is targeted for an attack, while it has no Xyz Material: Destroy this card, and if you do, take 2000 damage.  
ATK/3000 DEF/3000

Number 39: Utopia (LIGHT) {OCG: Numbers 39: Aspiration Emperor - Hope}  
Rank 4 ✪✪✪✪  
[ Warrior / Xyz / Effect ]  
2 Level 4 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with a "Number" monster. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the attack of 1 monster.  
ATK/2500 DEF/2000

Number C39: Utopia Ray V (LIGHT) {OCG: Chaos Numbers 39: Aspiration Emperor - Hope Ray V}  
Rank 4 ✪✪✪✪  
[ Warrior / Xyz / Effect ]  
3 Level 5 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up with "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force", it gains this effect.  
● Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy 1 monster on the field, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.  
ATK/2600 DEF/2000

* * *

**Yay for innuendo! XD What do you think of this finale?  
**

**This chapter is actually a reference to the kids manga "Yu-Gi-Oh! D-Team ZEXAL". In chapter 20, Kotori is Dueling an Obot, but she is exhausted due to having to deal with a Bujin Deck. Yuma (after hugging her in a heroic pose) takes over for her, Ranks-Up Fairy Cheer Girl and defeates Bujin - Susanowo with Dark Fairy Cheer Girl. Here the roles are reversed. **

**Not to mention that Saikyo General is a card from that manga too.**


End file.
